


On worries and pizza ordering at 4 a.m.

by WonderRie



Series: Yulma drabble requests [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Modern AU, there're also Allen and Lavi being Allen and Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderRie/pseuds/WonderRie
Summary: Alma doesn't feel comfortable at night, so he calls Kanda to hear something from him, and gets even more surprised than he could expect.





	On worries and pizza ordering at 4 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble request I have on my sideblog, dedicated to this special OTP of mine <3  
> https://aruyuu.tumblr.com
> 
> The topic is "Things you said on the phone at 4 am."

Every time Alma wakes up in the middle of a night, he feels strange. It`s not like he has nightmares (not any more, not after meeting Yuu again), but something is surely wrong. He sits up straight in the bed, pushing away the blanket, trying to analyse this empty feeling inside of his chest. It`s not like Alma is afraid or sad about anything, but something is surely not quite right. As if there is one missing piece of a puzzle, which makes the whole picture so pathetically imperfect.

This time Alma tries to calm this quiet longing voice deep inside by calling one person. Maybe this person would help him to through all unclear thoughts away.

It surprisingly takes a few seconds for an answer.

«Who the Hell is that?», wonders such a familiar voice, a little bit hoarse from sleep. But that doesn`t matter. Alma feels warmer somewhere inside anyway.

«Yuu, I`m sorry, I just…»

«If you have missed my number with pizza delivery once again, I`ll freaking stab you!»

Alma blinks in a wordless surprise.

«Sorry, what did you just?…»

For a few seconds, all he hears from a phone is a confused silence.

«…Never mind», Kanda finally answers, and Alma can`t help but imagine him being all messy and angry, looking like a stray cat. So he can`t help but smile.

«Is that such a big secret, Yuu?», Alma asks teasingly. And laughs after hearing Yuu`s grunt.

«It`s just Beanstruck and Rabbit, they freaking love to confuse my number with one from their favourite pizza delivery…»

«Who would order food at 4 a.m.?!»

«How the Hell I know, we`re talking about those assholes endless hunger! And you also have called me by the way.»

Oops, that`s true. Alma bites his tongue, feeling way too guilty. It is actually very selfish of him to wake Yuu up, isn`t it?

«Hey, aren`t you gonna tell me what happened?»

Seriously, was it really enough for him just to hear Yuu`s voice to make that emptiness in the chest disappear?…

«Alma, are you awake, or?…»

«Yeah… I mean no, I mean… I`m fine, I just…»

Alma takes a deep breath to calm down his racing heart.

«I guess, I just really missed you», he answers finally, and this confession feels right. Surely not worth waking Yuu up, but…

«Then, you`d better stay at my place next time.»

Those words are enough to make Alma`s ears turn brightly red.

«Uhm», he nodes nervously, happy that no one can see his face. «Is it really okay, Yuu?»

Kanda chuckles a little. Such a rare and precious sound, Alma promises himself to keep it in memory, like a biggest treasure.

«You`re not going to order anything at 4 a.m., so it`s fine».

«Would it be better to order something at 3 or 2?»

He hears an uncertain fuff and wonders if Yuu would mind even some of his favourite noodles if it is ordered at night. But those are good questions to think about before falling asleep.

So Alma is almost sure that this feeling of emptiness will not return for a long, long enough time.


End file.
